Smooth Criminal
by Smiles1998
Summary: 1 year after World Tour, Heather confronts Alejandro. How'll things go? Song-fic. Smooth Criminal the Glee version. Rated T for safety Summary worse than story I swear! Aleheather One-shot


**So, I was watching Glee's version of ****Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal**** and I couldn't help but think of Alejandro and Heather. So I decided to type this up.**

**Listen to the song while reading for best affect.**

**Song: Smooth Criminal.**

**Artist: Original Michael Jackson. Glee**

**Couple: Aleheather**

**Disclaimer: I own everything… in my room**

April 24, 2012 Heather's POV 8:30 P.M.

Chris was making all of us come to a Total Drama Reunion.

I know there were some who are looking forward to coming and seeing all their friends again.

This is not me.

I know there are some who are only going because of those damn contracts.

This is not me.

I mean, living in an apartment in Seattle, while working part time as a waitress gets a little boring.

I know there are some who could care less and are going because they have nothing better to do.

This is me.

It has been a year since World Tour ended.

Courtney and I had become great friends. She even got a scholarship to Washington University. On law. She wanted to go there before going to Harvard. We both shared the apartment

I even helped her get revenge on Punk and Weird Goth Girl.

And I also might have helped her work up the nerve to ask Trent out.

They're now both engaged.

Courtney even asked me to be her maid of honor. Me!

I was happy for her.

"Heather, are you worried that everyone is gonna think we're bitches?" Courtney asked.

We were taking my car to the party. A masquerade party at the Seattle Space Needle Restaurant

"Courtney, we are bitches." I said

"I know, it's just that I don't want people to think I'm one." Courtney said

"Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Leshawna, Sierra, and Cody don't think we're bitches. Or they do, and just learn to live with us." I said.

"How are you ok with this? Practically everyone hates us, and you're fine with it." Courtney said

"In times like these, I turn to words that a wise man said." I told her

"What's that?" Courtney asked

"Haters gonna hate." I said while parell parking

"Very wise indeed." Courtney rolled her eyes

We are exactly 3 blocks away from the Space Needle.

"Why are you parking here?" Courtney asked

"Your fiancée told me to park here so we could meet the others." I said

We walked a block when we saw the others

Trent was wearing a black tuxedo with a golden tie. He wore a regular black mask that covered only his eyes.

Bridgette was wearing an ankle length, sky blue, long sleeved dress. She wore a sky blue mask that covered her eyes and nose

Geoff was wearing a white tux and mask.

Leshawna was wearing a yellow, knee length, strapless dress. She wore a black mask

Harold wore a black tux and mask

Sierra wore a mint green, mermaid style dress. She wore a mint green that covered the right half of her face.

Cody wore a white tux with a mint green tie. He wore a white mask that covered the left half of his face.

"You both look amazing!" Sierra said

Courtney was wearing a gold, princess dress. Her mask was gold and covered her eyes.

My dress was a ruby red, one sleeved. It came 2 inches above my knees. My mask was red and covered my eyes.

"Hey babe." Trent said walking over to Courtney.

"We're all invited right? To the wedding." Geoff asked

"Duh!" Courtney said

We all started walking toward the restaurant.

Leshawna and Bridgette started warming up to me after what I did to Alejandro. Sierra, Harold, Geoff, and Cody did the same.

When we were a block away, a man around our age walked up to us.

He was tall, tan, and he long, silky dark brown hair. He had green eyes that made my knees wobble. He had a scar running under his right eye.

He wore a black tuxedo with thin white stripes, a white tie, black boots, and a black fedora. His mask was a white, phantom of the opera type mask.

He looks familiar, but I couldn't tell who he was.

He stood right in the middle of the side walk.

He stared directly at me.

His emerald green eyes locked on my silver eyes.

He had fire in his eyes.

I felt myself blush just a little.

"Uh… Hi. You're… um… kinda in the way." Courtney said as sweetly she could.

He didn't reply. He just kept staring at me.

"_Do I know him? I think so. Who is he? His name is on the tip of my tongue. "I_ thought.

He smirked a little, and then he turned his back to us and walked toward the restaurant.

"Did you know him Heather?" Leshawna asked.

"I know his name, I just can't think of it." I said. I didn't take my eyes of that guy.

**-Space Needle Restaurant-**

I lived in Seattle for a year know, and I never have even stepped foot in the space needle.

The view was fantastic!

I was talking with Leshawna and Harold when out of the corner of my eye, I saw that exact same man from on the sidewalk walk up to me.

"Meet me in the ballroom in 1 minute." He whispered in my ear.

His voice sent shivers down my spine. It was so familiar.

I went to the ballroom. At least 40 chairs were scattered around the room.

2 cellos players were finishing up practice.

"Hi. Um… I was supposed to meet someone here." I said when one of the players raised an eyebrow at me.

They shrugged and went back to practicing.

"Hello Heather. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. Hasn't?" A voice I knew all too well said

I spun around to be face to face with Alejandro.

"_Oh shit."_Was all I could think.

The guy I betrayed was only an inch away for me.

Talk about to close for comfort.

"Alejandro. You're… You're-"I started

"Out of the robot suit. Walking. Back to perfect health after you BETRAYED ME!" He screamed

I flinched.

"Do you feel any remorse at all?" He shouted

I wanted to go run. Find Courtney or Leshawna. Harold would even do. But my legs froze.

I couldn't move.

"Well?" He shouted.

"I'm Sorry!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth

Alejandro looked taken aback.

"_Where did that come from? Wait, I mean it. Well, might as well finish what I started."_I thought.

"Of course I felt guilty. But, you deserved it. You just wanted to see me go down. Be your little grand finally." I said

He chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked

"You thought I was lying. Didn't you?" He smiled

"Y-Yes." I was starting to lose my courage.

"Well Mi Amor, I have something to tell you." He grabbed my forearms and pulled me as close as he could

"I. Wasn't Lying."His grip got tighter with every word.

I was starting to get worried. What could he do to me?

"I've been waiting so long to do this." He said pulling me closer

"Stop! One more battle. We'll see who wins this time." I said

"What kind of battle?" He asked

I glanced back at the cello players

"Musical Battle." I said

He raised an eyebrow.

I wriggled out of his grip.

"Could you guys hang back for a sec? We're gonna need you." I said

"Your pick of song." I told him.

He shrugged.

He whispered a song to them as I took a seat.

The cello players started playing Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal.

**Alejandro: ****  
>Uh, as he came into the window<br>It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
>He came into her apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
>She ran underneath the table<br>He could see she was unable  
>So she ran into the bedroom<br>She was struck down, It was her doom  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

I stood up and walked by the cello players. I kept my eye on Alejandro****

**Heather:****  
>So, Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>Are you OK, Annie?<strong>

**Heather:****  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>So, Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Heather:****  
>Are you OK, Annie?<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Heather:****  
>So, Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>Are you OK, Annie?<strong>

**Heather:****  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>So, Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Both:****  
>Are you OK, Annie?<br>Annie are you OK?  
>Would you tell us that you're OK <strong>**(****Alejandro:**** uh!)****  
>There's a sign in the window<br>That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
>He came into your apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the carpet ****(****Alejandro:**** uh!)****  
>And then you ran into the bedroom<br>You were struck down  
>It was your doom<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Heather:****  
>So, Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>Are you OK Annie?<strong>

**Heather:****  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>So, Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Heather:****  
>Are you OK Annie?<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Heather:****  
>So, Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Both:****  
>Are you OK Annie<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>You've been hit by<strong>

**Heather:****  
>You've been hit by<strong>

**Both:****  
>A Smooth Criminal<strong>

I pushed him just a little. I walked by him. He was at my tail****

**Alejandro:****  
>Uh, So they came into the outway<br>It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
>Mouth to mouth resuscitation<br>Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Heather:****  
>So, Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>Are you OK Annie?<strong>

**Heather:****  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>So, Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Heather:****  
>Are you OK Annie?<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Heather:****  
>So, Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>Are you OK Annie?<strong>

**Heather:****  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>So, Annie are you OK?<strong>

We were face to face. I could feel his breath on my face.****

**Both:****  
>Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK?<br>Would you tell us that you're OK  
>There's a sign in the window<br>That he struck you - a crescendo Annie  
>He came into your apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
>And Then you ran into the bedroom<br>You were struck down  
>It was your doom<br>Annie are you OK?  
>Are you OK Annie?<strong>

**Alejandro:****  
>You've been hit by<strong>

**Heather:****  
>You've been struck by<strong>

**Both:****  
>A Smooth Criminal<strong>

I walked half the circle of chairs before I faced Alejandro.

He was on the other side of the room. When I moved. He moved. ****

**Heather ****(Alejandro)****:****  
>I don't know! <strong>**(Annie are you OK, will you tell us, that you're OK, there's a sign in the window)  
><strong>**I don't know! ****(That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)****  
>I don't know! <strong>**(He came into your apartment)****  
>I don't know! <strong>**(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
><strong>**I don't know why baby! ****(Then you ran into the bedroom)****  
>I don't know! <strong>**(You were struck down)  
>(It was your doom<strong>** - ****with Santana:****Annie!)  
>(Annie are you OK?)<strong>**  
>Dang, gone it - Baby! <strong>**(Will you tell us, that you're OK)****  
>Dang, gone it - Baby! <strong>**(There's a sign in the window)  
><strong>**Dang, gone it - baby! ****(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)****  
>Hoo! Hoo! <strong>**(He came into your apartment)****  
>Dang, gone it! <strong>**(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)****  
>Hoo! Hoo! <strong>**(Then you ran into the bedroom)****  
>Dang gone it! <strong>**(You were struck down)  
>(It was your doom - Annie!)<strong>****

**Alejandro:****  
>You've been hit by<strong>

**Both:****  
>You've been struck by<br>A Smooth Criminal **

We were face to face once again.

I didn't know what to say.

He was amazing.

"Well, now that's out of the way-" He grabbed me and pulled me as close as he possibly could. " I've been waiting for a long time to do this." He smiled

I closed my eyes and braced myself for what was to come. I couldn't stall it any longer.

It was the complete opposite of what I was expecting.

He kissed me.

I was caught off guard at first, but then I just melted into is.

A million fireworks went off in my head.

It was better than that one on the volcano.

It was past the 1 minute mark and we were still kissing.

Then it hit me.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where is this coming from?" I broke the kiss to ask

"Heather, At first, I wanted to get revenge on you. But… I just couldn't stop thinking of you. Your silver eyes, your raven hair, your smile, how cute you look when you blush." Alejandro said.

I blushed

"I realize that I want to be with you Heather. It took me this long to realize it and-" I cut him off by kissing him

"You talk too much." I said

"Mi Amor." We kissed again

Just like Courtney has Trent, I have Alejandro

**Wasn't that sweet?**


End file.
